


Foggy Sight

by RageAgainstTheNormal



Category: Brothers Conflict
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageAgainstTheNormal/pseuds/RageAgainstTheNormal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a long night in the Asahina house. While Tsubaki ponders his future, and his pesky love for Azusa, he accidentally snaps at his twin. This causes a sudden love confession on the stormy night, and much thinking to be done. Fluff/Angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foggy Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't really sure how I felt about this fic, but I hope you enjoy it, regardless! c: I love these two, so much. Gah.

> _"But I do love thee, and when I love thee not, Chaos is come again-"  -Othello._
> 
>  

* * *

 

“You really are blind, Azusa.” Tsubaki told his twin this over and over, but Azusa hadn’t understood yet. He was blind? No, he wore his glasses, and cleaned them hourly. What he didn’t understand was the deeper meaning behind it all. What was this white haired demon trying to tell him?

* * *

 

“Azusa. You’re dazing again.” Tsubaki mumbled, rolling over in his twin’s bed to face the purple haired man. His twin had been doing this a lot recently. It got even worse when his glasses disappeared from his face. Blind man. He was probably thinking about Ema. Tsubaki grit his teeth. Jealousy, everyone else had said. All of his brothers knew, though they saw it the wrong way. He didn’t want Ema. He wanted to show up his perfect twin, to show him Ema that Azusa-San was /his./ Sadly, that hadn’t been working. Instead, Tsubaki was pulled into this awful game of misery and jealousy. Now, with Ema getting applying to college… Maybe, just maybe… Tsubaki sighed out of his thoughts, finally paying attention to his twin, whom was wearing a confused look.

“I’m just thinking.” Azusa retorted, turning over to stare back at his twin. He couldn’t remember why they were in the same bed. Luckily, he was soon reminded. A loud bang, crack, and a fizzle rang through the air as the bolt of lightning snapped into the ground. His twin tensed, purple eyes flashing with a look of mild fear.

“Tsubaki, why are you frightened of the storm?” Azusa asked, his own purple eyes scanning over the white haired male. Sighing, Azusa stretched out an arm to his twin, inviting him closer. They were brothers, it wasn’t like it mattered. Besides, Azusa was chilly, and this would help. “We’re much older now. This shouldn’t frighten you,” Azusa mumbled, lips curling into a gentle frown.

Tsubaki had been silent for a second, his eyes flickering in confusion. How should he even answer that question? His memories were distracting him severely at this point, making it almost impossible for him to respond. Of course, Azusa was right. This happened frequently when they were children. Tsubaki and Azusa shared the same room then; the two were unbreakable from each other. Tsubaki as a child was terrified of the lightning, the dark, the thunder—anything involving storms. On the other hand, Azusa loved them. That’s what made it such a perfect match. Azusa would explain the storms happily, and how there was nothing to be afraid of, while the twins would cling to each other like glue. Memories… How bitter-sweet they were. “I’m just on edge, I’m stressed.” The white haired male retorted. Though, he didn’t deny the access of coming closer to his brother.

Tsubaki lifted himself from the mattress gently, before scooting deep into Azusa’s warmth, his eyes narrowing a bit in thought. This only made his thoughts worse, dammit… Though, he couldn’t deny how nice it all felt. The warmth of the covers, the warmth of Azusa… It was practically heavenly, to say the least. Tsubaki rolled closer to the purple haired male once again, a soft sigh escaping his pale lips. His head gently rolled to rest on his twin’s chest, just on his heart. It was a relaxing sound; it always has been. Normally Azusa had been in his arms, but at this point, Tsubaki seemed to need it almost desperately.

Azusa sighed, his dark eyes flittering to the ceiling, where they settled on a blurry patch of white. “Stressed? I guess I can see that. Ema does have a lot of boys trying to get her.” Azusa retorted, though his arm curled protectively around his twin, soft fingers brushing against the cold skin of Tsubaki’s exposed skin on his arm.

Tsubaki had clicked his tongue, almost immediately at Azusa’s comment. Did he still not get it? “I… God, I give up explaining.” Tsubaki shot back, a bit harsher than intended. Did Azusa still not understand that Ema was only a pawn in the game? He didn’t want her, not that wretch. Though it was bad, frowned upon in society, Tsubaki wanted his twin. Then again, could it really be all that bad? The others liked Ema, but she was technically adopted… Azusa was blood related to him… This only stirred Tsubaki’s thoughts more. The white haired male let out a puff of irritation, closing his eyes tightly for a moment. Even with his eyes closed, Tsubaki still jumped ever so slightly at the next crack of thunder.

“What do you mean? You like her! What else is there to explain!?” Azusa asked, a tad frustrated with his twin. He didn’t understand why he was being so complicated, especially so late at night.

“Bullshit! You don’t understand!” Tsubaki snapped, his eyes quickly darting open. The male, irritated and mentally taxed, sat up in a flurry, shaking his head. Did he really want to describe this to his twin? The judgement would be horrible, wouldn’t it? All Azusa thought about was Ema, for gods sake. His eyes smoldering with conflict, the male sighed, burrowing his face into his hands. “I don’t care about Ema! Everyone except you knows that! You’re supposed to understand me, Azusa! But ever since Ema came, you’ve been distant! I hate it!” Tsubaki cried out, voice trembling with emotion. He didn’t say it all, no, he didn’t dare to. Not yet not at this moment, anyways. He simply couldn’t; the anxiety was too high right now.

Azusa winced lightly as his twin bolted up in the bed. He was still utterly confused, and even more riled up at this point. Azusa grit his teeth, also sitting. “It’s because you don’t talk to me anymore!” Azusa attempted to shoot back. Was that a valid argument, though? Had Azusa really been pushing him away? Azusa’s heart was filled with sorrow for a moment, but not for long. He was so conflicted… What was happening? What had caused this sudden out break? Had Tsubaki been holding it in? All of these questions… They floated around in the male’s head, clouding most of his other thoughts. It was unavoidable, it seemed. This squabble, it seemed it would happen at some point. So, why not now? “Talk to me, for heaven’s sake.” Azusa gritted out, quietly. Carefully, the male reached out to try and gently move Tsubaki’s arms away.

Tsubaki flinched at the touch, though he moved his hands off of his face. His eyes were shining now, but not with their normal brilliant shine. Instead, an enormity of rage and pent up feelings were there; and it was quite obvious. Tsubaki turned to face his twin, in one rough action, completely splitting from the embrace at this point. “You really want to know, Azusa? I fucking love you, and it hurts! Everyone else knows it! I tried to get Ema away from you because I was jealous, and ended up getting myself in this wicked mess! I hate it all! I’m not supposed to love you, am I? There’s something wrong with me, but still, it makes me ache!” Tsubaki hissed, the reply sharp and stabbing against Azusa’s emotions.

The purple haired male was at a loss for words, his eyes wide as he gazed at his twin. Love? Him? Azusa and Tsubaki have always been close… Always been accused of being lovers… But, did Azusa feel the same way? The male slowly crinkled his eyes together in thought, letting the room fall into a thick haze of silence. It wasn’t the good silent, either. It was the kind to leave your lungs dry, and your eyes sting from the tenseness in the room. Still, he was ever so disputed from this matter. Did he love Tsubaki? Yes, very much. In this way, this deep… Did he? Azusa got chills of happiness when he was around his twin, that was for sure. He felt jealously seeing Tsubaki around others, especially when Tsubaki and the person were close. Was this love? Not just brotherly love, but more? Azusa let out a slight breath, hesitantly meeting his brother’s broken gaze once more.

“I was so distracted… I didn’t even notice… Please forgive me, Tsubaki. I know there isn’t really a reason to. It was all my fault...” Azusa said almost pathetically, his violet eyes darting around the dark room in a sign of hesitance. He couldn’t bring himself to say the other word, the one that was still burning in his mind. _Love. I love you too, Tsubaki. Love. Love. Love._ It was almost poison, all of these thoughts hitting him at once.

Tsubaki made a soft sound, and shook his head. “Whatever, it’s fine.” The male whispered, before defeated, flopped back down into the bed, his head hitting the plush pillow. His back was to the other now. It wasn’t as if he didn’t want to see Azusa, no, he didn’t want Azusa to see the utter look of rejection. How stupid was he? Of course Azusa didn’t feel that way… Something was wrong with him. Tsubaki squeezed his eyes shut, unable to see the look of growing pain on Azusa’s delicate face.

Of course, Azusa felt guilty. Tsubaki was right, dammit. For once, the overzealous male was right. Azusa _had_ been blind, and majorly, at that. He couldn’t see Tsubaki’s obvious love, or hell, even his own feelings. He had been distracted by Ema, the one out of his reach, when the person he loved and actually knew was right in front of him. He was stupid, not knowing it before. Instead, as usual, Azusa only knew after all hell had already broke loose. Tsubaki was also right in a sad way; he didn’t care for that part at all either. It was a forbidden thing, this love. They were even blood related, but they were so close… Azusa knew it now, these dangerous feelings. He didn’t understand the full weight of Tsubaki’s emotions, but he was certainly getting a taste of his twin’s worries.

Boldly, Azusa quietly laid down behind his twin arms slowly reaching around the white haired male to pull him into a close embrace. “I get it now. I’m not good with words, Tsubaki, but I think I can say it now.” The lavender haired male whispered in a fragile tone. “I love you too.” He then breathed out, the words all too close together and fast. It was still tangible, luckily.

Tsubaki’s breath hitched. Azusa wasn’t just saying it, no, he could almost hear the sincerity. His eyes, that were once filling with burning tears dried almost instantly. His heart was pounding now, from both utter fear, and happiness. Tsubaki slowly rolled over on his other side, to meet his twin’s affectionate stare. “Then… We can work through this. Together.” Tsubaki said slowly, allowing his trembling arms to work their way gently around his twin’s waist, pale fingers curling into a hold in the fabric. It wasn’t enough connection, not yet, but it was a start. It was a whole new start, one to their dangerous love that was now exposed. They were both vulnerable at this point, to say the least.

Azusa let out a breath, one he hadn’t realized he was holding. “Yeah,” The twin agreed, softly, almost melting under the soft touch of his twin. This was how it was meant to be, regardless of what anyone else said. This, this close love he had with Tsubaki, it was real. They could overcome anything together. It almost felt magical. It was nowhere near a fairytale, but at least, Azusa had found his prince, and his prince was the best. “Together.” The male uttered, repeating Tsubaki’s words. It was a frightening thought, but with Tsubaki at his side, it wouldn’t be impossible; nothing would.

Tsubaki slowly let his lips quirk up, the pink muscles finally in a smile for the first time today. He made a soft hum, from content, and raised a slender hand to softly touch his twins face. That birthmark… The one that bound them together… It had never looked this perfect before, this alluring. Softly, Tsubaki brushed his thumb against the mark.

Azusa was calm at this point, breathing slow and relaxed. He couldn’t help it as his eyes fluttered shut, dark lashes cascading over his pale cheeks. They were together now. His twin was relaxed, it was warm… There would be struggles in the future, that was a mountain they would have to face eventually. But, for now, all seemed right in the world. Azusa was in Tsubaki’s arms again, lulling off to sleep in the warmth, with Tsubaki right behind him, also slipping into peaceful rest. The house was quiet now, only the soft hum of rain pouring on the roof could be heard. It was correct, the rumors. The rain, the gentle downpour of relaxation always came after a storm. Though there would always be more storms, there would always been rain and sunshine to lull the nightmares of the past away.                   


End file.
